cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Strong
Tara Strong (1973 - ) a.k.a. Tara Charendoff Film Deaths *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island ''(1998; animated) [Lena Dupree]: Disintegrates, along with Simone (voiced by Adrienne Barbeau) and Jacques (voiced by Jim Cummings), when they fail to sacrifice the Scooby-Doo gang to sustain their immortality. *''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007; animated)'' [April Strange/Lucy]: "April Strange" dies of a Brain Tumor when her brother: Stephen (Bryce Johnson) tried to save her while on surgery, she only appears in flashbacks. "Lucy" is killed by Mordo (Kevin Michael Richardson). *''Wonder Woman (2009; animated)'' [Alexa]: Stabbed in the back by Persephone (Vickie Lewis), she later dies in the arms of her sister Artemis (Rosario Dawson). *''The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (2010; animated) '[Princess Clara/Toot Braunstein] Clara is mauled by guards midway through the films, while Toot is killed in an accidental eraser bomb explosion cased by Spanky Ham. Both deaths are played for comic effect. *Jay and Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie ''(2013; animated)' [Cocknocker]: Beaten to death with a glass bottle by Jay/Chronic (voiced by Jason Mewes). *''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' (2016; animated) [Midnight Sparkle]: Overpowered and destroyed from within by Sci-Twi (also voiced by Tara Strong) through the magic of friendship while trying to take control of her again, having originated as a dark transformation of Sci-Twi that became separate from her, lurking inside her mind, though it has been debated whether Midnight Sparkle in this film was real or merely a figment of Sci-Twi's nightmares. Sci-Twi survives. *''Batman: Gotham By Gaslight'' (2018; animated) [Marlene Mahone/Timmy]: Marlene Mahone is stabbed to death offscreen by Jack The Ripper (Scott Patterson), Timmy survives. Television Deaths *''The New Adventures of Batman: Over the Edge'' (1998; animated) [Barbara Gordon a.k.a Batgirl]: Falls to her death after being pushed off the top of a building by The Scarecrow (voiced by Jeffrey Combs); she dies while talking to her father Commissioner Gordon (voiced by Bob Hastings). This episode is later revealed to be part of a hallucination of Batgirl's brought on by Scarecrow's fear gas, meaning she survives the episode in reality. *''Samurai Jack: Episode XLVI: The Scotsman saves Jack Part 2 ''(2003; animated) [Siren #3]: Decapitated along the other sirens (voiced by Jennifer Hale and Janine LaManna) by Jack (Phil LaMarr) when he regains his memory. *''Drawn Together'' (2004-2007; animated) [Princess Clara/Toot Braunstein/Various]: Both characters have died multiple times throughout the series along with several one shot characters. (A comprehensive list would be almost impossible to compile.) *''Celebrity Deathmach: Bigger & Better Than Ever (2006; animated)'' [Paris Hilton]: Burned to death by "Nicole Richie" ***(Kristina Anapau) with a flamethrower shaped like a perfume bottle. *''Sym-Bionic Titan: The Demon Within'' (2011; animated) [Ilana]: Goes into Cardic Arrest for a period of time after Lance (Kevin Thomas) kills Muculox (John DiMaggio. Her Heart then starts beating again, then transformers back and comes back to life. *''Brickleberry: Squabbits'' (2012; animated) [Pamela Anderson]: Eaten by the pack of squabbits. *''Teen Titans Go: Ghostboy'' (2013; animated) [Raven]: Hit by a laser beam while speaking to Hynden Walch; she returns as a ghost for the remainder of the episode. (The character is brought back without explanation in the episode La Larva Amor.) *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' (2015; animated) [Harley Quinn]: Blood drain by Batman (voiced by Michael C. Hall). *''Rick and Morty: Total Rickall (2015)'' [Tinkles]: Shot and killed by Spencer Grammer. *'Cooking Mama World:The Epic Cooking Mama Finale''(2016; Animated) [Ringo]: Incinerated In The Lava Along With His Evil Brother Anti Ringo Kurtwood Smith) '' *''Ultimate Spider-man: Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 3''(2016; animated) [Noir Mary Jane Watson]: Killed in a building collapse cause by Hammerhead Noir (Jon Polito), she only appears in flashbacks. *''Samurai Jack: Episode XCIV'' (2017; animated) [Ashi/''Avi]: Avi is killed by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr) by impaling her. Ashi survived. *Samurai Jack: Episode CI'' (2017; animated) [Ashi]: Fades from existence after Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr) killed Aku (voiced by Greg Baldwin) in the past; she dies shortly in Phil's arms at their wedding. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2018, animated)'' [Evil Twilight Sparkle]: Shriveled up and disintegrated by the Tree of Harmony (later also voiced by Tara Strong) when she and the other evil clones tried to take the Elements of Harmony. All that remains is a purple fragment of wood. Video Game Deaths *''Killer7'' (2005) [Kaede Smith]: Shot to death by Greg Eagles while Tara is hiding in a wardrobe closet; she appears as a physical manifestation of Greg's multiple personalities throughout the game. She later "dies" again when a demonic creature detonates itself in front of her. *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) [Elisa]: Stabbed in the chest by Steven Jay Blum; she dies in David Hayter's arms. *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (2014) [Paz Ortega Andrade]: Explodes after a bomb inside her goes off as Kiefer Sutherland watches in horror. *''Injustice 2'' (2017) [Harley Quinn]: Stabbed in the stomach by Susan Eisenberg. Despite Laura Bailey's medical aid, Tara dies from blood loss while Laura attempts to give her medical attention. Notable Connections Mrs. Craig Strong Gallery 16.jpg|Tara Strong's animated series death in The New Batman Adventures: Over the Edge Alexa 2009-06.jpg|Tara Strong's animated movie death in Wonder Woman Scooby-doo-zombie-island-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg|Tara Strong's (left) animated death, along with Adrienne Barbeau (middle) and Jim Cummings (right), in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. vlcsnap-2017-05-25-21h11m48s584.png|Tara Strong's animated death in Samurai Jack: Episode CI. 0719EA7D-2228-498F-B0BE-7BB026C59A4E.jpeg|Tara Strong’s Death In Cooking Mama World Escape From The Storm Drain |link=Tara Strong’s Death In Cooking Mama World: Escape From The Storm Drain Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Blondes Category:Second City Alumni Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Comedians Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Mediamass Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Parents Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Superman Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Powerpuff Girls cast members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:The Little Mermaid cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Sing Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Animated death scenes Category:The Boondocks cast members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Death scenes by cardiac arrest Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Drawn Together Cast Members Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast members Category:The Loud House cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Liberals Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Teen Titans Cast Members Category:Actors voicing animals Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:Doctor Strange Cast Members Category:Death scenes by brain tumor Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by building collapse Category:People who died in Spider-Man film